Not Alone
by Laneta C
Summary: Set when Gia first moved into Nikolas' cottage. Nikolas and Gia have a falling out and she doesn't return to the cottage that night. When something terrible happens, will Nik realize he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

OK, before you read this I want you to know this was only my second fanfic ever. Also, unless you were watching when Liz got raped, you need to know that the man who raped her was named Tom Baker and when he pulled her into the bushes he whispered in her ear "Not A Word",  
  
./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././  
  
I see Lucky as Jonathan Jackson.  
  
. /././././././././././././././././././././././././././././  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kelly's  
  
  
  
Nikolas, Liz, and Lucky are sitting around a table talking and laughing. Gia walks into the diner.  
  
"Hi, Gia," Nikolas says while pulling a chair up to the table for her. "Where have you been,"  
  
"I was at work."  
  
"Oh Ok" Nikolas said. He and Lucky then walked up to the counter.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't resist making a little dig." You know, Gia, I don't see why you want to be the Face of Deception when already have such a great job." (under her breath but loud enough for Gia to hear) "especially since you don't stand a chance."  
  
"I have just as much a chance as you do, Elizabeth, and I would appreciate it if you would speak up when you're talking about me."  
  
Liz sarcastically replied, "Sure, Gia, you could get the Face of Deception job, but you won't,"  
  
Gia's voice rose. "Why are you such a bitch Elizabeth?"  
  
Nikolas and Lucky turned around at hearing Gia's statement.  
  
"Gia, what the hell is wrong with you," Lucky yelled as he took Liz in his arms.  
  
Nikolas stood there watching Lucky and Gia arguing. All of a sudden, he got tired of listening to Gia's crap.  
  
"Gia, leave."  
  
"Nikolas, you don't understand."  
  
"LEAVE GIA!!!"  
  
"Fine but make sure you don't wait up for me at home because I won't be coming back."Gia was close to tears but she turned and walked out the diner.  
  
?????????????????????????????  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Liz's room.  
  
Taggert's voice can be heard over the answering machine.  
  
Taggert: Liz, I have some bad news. Tom has been released from jail. I just wanted to warn you. If anything happens please call me.  
  
/././././././././/./././././././././././/././/./././././//.  
  
The park  
  
Gia came running down the pathway with tears falling from her eyes. She collapsed on the bench." I can't believe he did this."  
  
Gia heard a twig snap behind her. A gloved hand quickly covered her mouth and stifled the scream waiting to escape.  
  
"Not a word," 


	2. Chapter 2

The park  
  
Gia struggled against the man who was pulling her back into the bushes. She elbowed him and was able to get away. She started running towards the pathway but when she reached the bench she slipped on the ice and fell. As she fell to the ground her head made contact with the bench. Then everything turned black.  
  
?????????????????????????????????  
  
The park  
  
Lucky and Elizabeth walked along the pathway on their way home. Lucky was holding a tape recorder up to his mouth.  
  
"So Ms. Webber how does it feel to be a famous artist."  
  
"Lucky, would you put that stupid thing away. I understand that your proud of your new toy but, baby, it's getting old."  
  
"I'll put it away on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss Me."  
  
Elizabeth stepped forward and passionately kissed Lucky. As she stepped back she said,"OK now put up that tape recorder,"  
  
"OK anything for you."  
  
Lucky put the tape recorder back into his pocket. He didn't notice when the recorder fell out of his pocket and onto the ground next to the bench. He also didn't realize that he had forgotten to turn it off.  
  
??????????????????????????????  
  
Tom breathed a sigh of relief as Elizabeth and Lucky walked by. He would have loved to have a repeat of Valentine's night with Liz but he didn't feel like dealing with her brainless boyfriend. Besides, he had already found his companion for the night.  
  
Gia was slowly awakening but things weren't any better. The lunatic was now holding her down on the frozen ground of the park. His hand wasn't covering her mouth anymore so she tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper.  
  
"Sorry, darlin' but noone's gonna hear you. The only two people stupid enough to be here in this weather have already left."  
  
Gia's eyes widened as she realized that she had missed a chance to be rescued.  
  
"It's really to bad they didn't find us. I would have loved to be with Elizabeth again. She was one of the best bangs I ever had."  
  
At seeing Gia's shocked expression at Liz's name Tom laughed.  
  
"Oh, so you know Elizabeth. That's makes this so much better. When she realizes I killed her friend her and her arrogant boy toy are going to feel so guilty. I can't wait."  
  
Gia whimpered as she realized the man was going to kill her. Tom took this as his cue to say more.  
  
"That's right sweetie, I'm going to kill you but first I'm going to have a little fun. I think you're going to be almost as good as Ms. Webber was."  
  
Gia was scared. She was going to be raped and killed. She wished she would just pass out so she wouldn't have to feel any of it. No such luck.  
  
She finally was able to pull her self together and she kneed Tom in the groin. As he kneeled in pain she tried to get up but a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and she fell back to the ground.  
  
Tom was angry. How dare that little bitch do that. She was going to pay. Tom pulled back his fist and punched her hard in the eye. Gia was instantly overcome with agony.  
  
"That'll teach ya. Don't try to fight the inevitable. It will only make things worse."  
  
With that said Tom started unbuttoning Gia's shirt. She was to weak with pain to stop him. He then pushed up her skirt. As he was unzipping his pants a voice could be heard. It was Lucky.  
  
"I don't know how I could have dropped it."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find it, Lucky." Elizabeth's voice spoke up.  
  
"Oh here it is."  
  
As Lucky bent over to pick up his recorder he saw a purse sticking out underneath a bush. When he walked over to pick it up what he saw behind the bush filled him with rage. Tom was standing over a half-conscious and half- clothed Gia. Lucky saw red.  
  
He quickly pushed Tom off of Gia. Tom stood up and turned towards Lucky. He too was mad.  
  
Lucky tore after the man punching him over and over. Tom didn't have a chance to fight back. Lucky was too fast. In a moment Tom was lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
Elizabeth watched the scene in horror. She heard a groan. She turned her head and saw Gia. She walked over to the girl who had almost suffered the same thing she had gone through. Kneeling next to her she took her hand and began reassuring her that everything was OK.  
  
Gia felt the pressure on her hand and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was Liz but she still wanted to get away. She retreated back into the black, warm, crevices of her mind 


	3. Chapter 3

The park  
  
"Look, that is all I know. I don't think he raped her but I'm pretty sure he was about to. Taggert, I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore."  
  
After Gia had passed out Lucky had called the hospital and the police. The ambulance had just left to take Gia to GH. Tom had regained consciousness just in time to be taken to the police station. Taggert was now questioning Lucky about the event of the night.  
  
"OK, Lucky, thanks." Taggert sighed. He was beyond angry that someone had done this to his baby sister. It didn't help that it was the guy who never got punished for raping Elizabeth Webber. He vowed that Tom would be punished for trying to do the same to his sister.  
  
As Lucky walked towards Elizabeth he reached into his pocket to pull out his gloves. His hand hit against something cold and metal. Then he remembered his tape recorder. Suddenly, Lucky was struck with an idea. He quickly rewound the tape and began listening.  
  
Tape recorder: . going to kill you but first I'm going to have a little fun. I think you're going to be almost as good as Ms. Webber was.  
  
Lucky ran back to Taggert with his newfound evidence.  
  
"Taggert, you have to listen to this. I think it may be what we need to finally punish that pervert."  
  
Lucky played the tape for Taggs. Taggert took the tape down to the station. Tom was not going to go unpunished this time.  
  
/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././  
  
The Cottage  
  
Nikolas was sitting on the couch attempting to work but his mind kept straying to the argument that afternoon. He hadn't expected Gia to actually move out but it was 1:00 and she still wasn't home.  
  
Nikolas sighed as he thought about how stupid he had been. Gia had made a big mistake calling Elizabeth a bitch but it was wrong of him to be so cruel. The ringing phone broke his train of thought.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Nikolas, it's Elizabeth"  
  
"Hey Liz, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just say it"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Tom was released from jail and he tried to rape Gia."  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Lucky and I found her but she's hurt pretty bad."  
  
"She's hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, she's at GH now. You should go to her. She needs someone."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Nikolas hung up the phone and raced out of the house.  
  
/././/././/./././././././././//././/./././././/./././././  
  
As Elizabeth hung up her cell phone she burst into tears. She couldn't believe what a witch she had been to Gia and to everybody. She had tried so hard to stay strong during Lucky's supposed death that she had become cold and mean. She knew that Lucky could see what was wrong but he had wanted her to realize it herself. It was horrible that it had taken such a bad thing to make her realize how wrong she had been.  
  
When Liz felt Lucky walking up behind her she turned and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Lucky," she said tearfully,"Gia was right. I am a bitch. I started that whole thing today. I let you guys believe that it was Gia and her and Nikolas got in that big argument. It's my fault she was out her instead of at the cottage."  
  
"Elizabeth, shhh, baby it's OK. You know that you've done some bad things so now you can fix them."  
  
"You know what your right. Now we have to get to the hospital so I can tell Nikolas the truth. And I want to be there for Gia. I hope she'll accept my help."  
  
/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././  
  
General Hospital  
  
Nikolas walked into the hospital and immediately spotted Florence. He came and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Taggert is there any news on Gia yet."  
  
"Hello Nikolas. The doctor actually just left. He said Gia has a severe concussion and a few bruises but she's going to be OK. She might be unconscious for a few days but she's going to be just fine."  
  
"That's great. So.. Do they know whether or not she was." Nikolas couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"No, Gia wasn't raped. Thank God."  
  
Nikolas let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
"Thank you for telling me Mrs. Taggert. Can I go see her?"  
  
"Sure, she's in room 167."  
  
"OK, thanks."  
  
????????????????????????????  
  
Room 167  
  
General Hospital  
  
Nikolas softly swung open the door. He sat in the chair beside Gia's bed. When he looked up he gasped in anguish.  
  
Gia was lying on the bed with a tube coming out of her arm and one coming out of her nose. She looked extremely pale in the bright light of the hospital room. Her left temple was covered in a large white bandage. Her right eye was swollen and cut. There were a few more scratches on her arms and face from the bushes. She looked so. heartbreaking.  
  
Nikolas felt the tears rolling down his face at seeing the strong, beautiful woman he cared about so vulnerable. He held her limp hand as he shook with sobs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Room 167  
  
General Hospital  
  
Two days later.  
  
Nikolas sat next to Gia's bed in the same position he had been in for the past two days. He had spent the last couple of nights in the uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed with his jacket as his only protection against the cold. He wouldn't have eaten if Lucky and Liz hadn't insisted.  
  
Nikolas sighed when he thought about what Elizabeth had told him. He was surprised that Liz had done everything she said she had. She'd asked him to forgive her and he had said he did. He knew that it wasn't her fault Gia had been in the park that night. It was his. He should have listened to Gia. He should have known that she was the person who was there for him when his uncle had betrayed him. He forgot how caring she could be. He had just taken Liz's word for the whole thing without even talking to Gia. Yeah, it was his fault Gia had been in the park that night. It was his fault she had nearly been raped. It was his entire fault.  
  
Nikolas' thoughts were interrupted when a small groan was heard from the bed. His eyes widened when he saw that Gia's head had begun to move. He thought she was about to wake up but his hopes were quickly dashed. Gia was mumbling. He leaned in closer to hear her.  
  
"No, No, stop. Don't touch me. NO, NO, HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP."  
  
Nikolas fell back into his chair from the force of Gia's words. Her voice was filled with fear and anguish. She sounded completely terrified. He felt his throat close up as he realized that those words she had screamed were what ran through her mind that night. The tears now ran freely done his cheeks as he put his head on her hand.  
  
"Nikolas."  
  
Gia's weak voice met his ears. Nik lifted his head and was overcome with joy to see that Gia was awake after two days of unconsciousness.  
  
"Hey, Sparky. Welcome back."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital. Do.Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Nik watched as a range of emotions played over Gia's beautiful face. First, confusion, then realization, then fear and pain. Nikolas tried not to show his agony when Gia wrenched her hand out from under his.  
  
"He didn't... Did he?"  
  
"No, Gia, he didn't. Tom didn't rape you. Don't you remember, Liz and Lucky showed up and they saved you? You're going to be OK. He didn't hurt anything that can't be repaired."  
  
Gia began crying. With her head in her hands she sobbed deep, aching, soul- wrenching sobs. She eventually cried herself to sleep with Nikolas' arm around her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Room 167  
  
General Hospital  
  
Gia's eye slowly slid open. The first thing she noticed was the Nikolas wasn't in the chair next to her bed. He must have gone home the night before. Just as well. Gia didn't want to see anybody today. She felt like hell. She couldn't open her other eye because it was swollen shut. She had a monster headache. Her eye was throbbing along with a particularly bad scratch on her cheek. It didn't help that she had to face the fact that her attempted rape wasn't just some horrible nightmare. She could already tell that today was not going to be a good day. She just hoped nobody came to see her. As if taunting her, the door to her hospital room swung open and Carly Corinthos came waltzing in.  
  
"Hey, girl. How ya' doin'? I'm glad that you're awake. I have so much to tell you."  
  
Gia winced at Carly's loud voice.  
  
"Hi, Carly. What do you want to tell me?"  
  
"You won't believe what happened. Lizzie Webber came strutting into Deception today to talk to me. Get this, she apologized to me. She actually said, "I'm sorry." I didn't think she knew the meaning of that word. I was shocked."  
  
Gia was also amazed. "Wow, I wonder why she did that."  
  
"I don't know but for some reason I actually believe her. After she apologized she told me you were here. She wouldn't say why though. She said it was up to you to tell me. So tell me."  
  
"Um, Okay. Last night, this guy Tom, he tried to. He tried to rape me."  
  
"Oh No, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's OK. It's not your fault. I'm the one to blame. I knew that park was dangerous to walk alone in at night. I knew it but I was too angry."  
  
"It's not your fault Gia. The only person to blame is Tom Baker. He did this. No one else did. Don't blame yourself."  
  
Gia started crying.  
  
"Gia, it might help if you talk to somebody about it. Why don't you tell me what happened?"  
  
"OK, I can do that. Where do I start?"  
  
"How about by telling me why you where in the park in the first place?"  
  
"This afternoon I was at Kelly's and Elizabeth started an argument. The only part of the argument Nikolas heard was when I called Liz a bitch. He wouldn't even listen to me. He ordered me to leave. I was so mad I told him that I wasn't going to go home. I actually decided not to go home at all just to show him."  
  
"I was walking through the park, crying. I sat down on a bench and some guy's hand covered my mouth. He said "Not a word." I elbowed him and tried to run away but I slipped on the stupid ice. I hit my head on the bench and then I blacked out."  
  
"When I woke up he had me pinned to the ground underneath him. I couldn't move and everything hurt. I tried to scream but I was so out of it I barely whispered. Then he told me that Lucky and Liz had walked by. I had lost my chance to be saved. I was so scared. He told me that he had raped Elizabeth before and that he was going to rape and kill me. I kneed him and tried to run away but I was so dizzy I could hardly sit up. It made him really angry and he punched me. Then he started to undress me and I though for sure I was about to be raped. I wanted so badly to pass out but I couldn't. I was horrified. Then I heard Lucky's voice and he came and he pushed Tom off of me. Lucky hit him over and over until he passed out. I think Liz came over to me and tried to reassure me but I just wanted to be safe. The next thing I new I woke up here."  
  
  
  
By then both Gia and Carly were crying.  
  
"That is so sad. Gia, if you ever need to talk again call me OK. I want to help you."  
  
"You already have helped me. I really needed to talk to somebody about what happened."  
  
"Good, I'm glad I could help. I almost forgot the reason I came. Since you obviously can't do it next week like you were supposed to, I have moved your test shoot till next month. You should be all healed by then. That is if you still want to do it."  
  
"I definitely want to do it and a month will probably be long enough. There's no way Elizabeth is going to win the Face of Deception job because of this."  
  
"That's the spirit. Hey I gotta go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Carly walked out of the hospital room Gia laid back against her pillows and fell asleep. Hurricane Carly had tired her out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Room 167  
  
General Hospital  
  
Gia lay in her bed tossing and turning. She was covered in sweat and she was muttering. As her voice became louder one could hear the word ''help''. She was obviously having a horrible nightmare.  
  
Gia walked through the park with her arm looped through Nikolas'. They were talking and laughing together. Anyone could see that they were in love.  
  
Suddenly a man jumped in their path and grabbed Gia's arm roughly.  
  
Nikolas: Tom?!! Let go of her, now.  
  
Tom: No!! It's about time you and your friends got paid back for what you did to me.  
  
Gia was scared to death. She had no idea who this man was but he frightened her. Just his touch made her want to crawl out of her own skin. He made her feel dirty and she didn't even know why.  
  
Nikolas made a move to grab Gia from Tom. Tom threw her to the cold frozen ground and charged Nikolas. He didn't care about the girl if he the stupid Prince thought he could take him. He'd show him. Tom reached into his pocket and withdrew a knife. Nikolas didn't notice the motion and ran headlong into Tom. When he hit him the knife stabbed right into his chest. Nikolas' eyes got as big as saucers as he slowly fell to the ground.  
  
Tom, as he walked away: I got them back now they know pain. Now they will suffer.  
  
Gia ran to Nik with tears falling form her eyes. She kneeled beside him and put his head in her lap.  
  
Gia: Oh god, Nikolas, I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you. Please don't leave me.  
  
Nikolas: I'm sorry, baby. I have to go. I love you. I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Nikolas' eyes closed for the last time. Gia could hear sirens in the distance but they were too late. He was already gone.  
  
She bent over him and cried. The tears fell on his face and caressed his cheeks. They were the unspoken sign of their love. She loved him and she would never stop.  
  
Gia woke up bawling. Nikolas ran into the hospital room and quickly took her in his arms.  
  
Nik: Baby, what's wrong? Are you Ok? Do I need to get a nurse?  
  
Gia: NO, no. I just.. I had this really awful dream. Could you just hold me, please.  
  
Nikolas: OK  
  
They sat there, in each other's arms, for several minutes. Gia lifted her head from his chest and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
Gia: I love you.  
  
Nikolas was shocked. He had hoped that Gia wouldn't have a hard time getting over her attempted rape but he didn't expect this. There was only one thing he could think of to say.  
  
Nik: I love you too.  
  
Then the man and the women leaned into each other and kissed. They kissed a kiss of passion and want and.hope. 


End file.
